The Purest Poison
by Jena Skye
Summary: UPDATED CHAPTER 2 UP! Diamond can no longer stand to be without his love… He will drag her into the velvet darkness… stain her innocents forever… just to make her His Queen… Diamond & Serenity Fans Rejoyce Dark fic
1. A Diamond In The Rough

Sailor Moon DOES NOT belong to me in ANYWAY! Please tell me what you think! Review!

Yours truly,

Jena Skye

The Purest Poison

Chapter One: A Diamond In The Rough

He sat in utter darkness.

A diamond in the rough.

Alone...

Yet Not for long...

Diamond pressed a secret panel on his throne. Before him a hologram, a figure that has haunted his dreams for many nights. Neo-Queen Serenity flickered into being. He held out a hand, as if to touch it longingly.

"Soon, my dear..." he said softly, the glow of the hologram reflecting the desire in his eyes. "Soon, you shall be mine..."

Your sire. Rubus entered the thrown room. The princess is resting in your chamber.

"Thank you." Diamond placed a hand on Rubuse's shoulder. "You have been a faithful gard. You are dismissed."

He went back to his throne, sipping his wine as he stared at the hologram of Neo Queen Serenity before him.

"I dare say that my dear Serenity is well rested."He whispered to himself as he slowly stood up. "Perhaps it is time that we get to know each other..." Diamond chuckled to himself as he teleported from the throne room to his private chamber.

She lay silently upon the bed, her head in her hands. She lay upon the black silk covers yet she looked almost like a shadow as the black drape fell over the bed. She looked like a china doll with her cream colored skin against the crimson night.

A doll that would soon be broken..

His servants must have attended to her because now she was wearing a long white dress, lined with blue and that had a design on the front that resembled that of the one that he himself, the Prince had on his uniform.

"Perfect. simply perfect." He whispered to him self.

She said nothing as he approached her from within the velvet shadows.

She would not even look at him!

He was close now, very close. Prince Diamond's expression looked outraged for a moment, and then it hardened. Will you not even look at me? Am I that horrible?"

Silence.

As his cool gaze fell upon her once more, his eyes softened as he noticed her fragile body tremble.

"You know, it does not have to be this way, my Queen." He moved closer...closer...

Still no response from the untouched beauty on his bed.

"I see," he said icily. She looked up to see the Prince's cold eyes fall upon her. His eyes were cold and filled with a silent, breath taking rage. She gasped as she shrank back from his heartless gaze. She turned her eyes to look anywhere else. anywhere but his eyes.

Diamond turned her face back around until she was looking at him. "I have wanted to do this for an eternity, my love." He pulled her even closer until her chest was touching his. She brought her hands up to push off his chest but

it was no use, he was just too strong for her to fight.

Diamond lifted her face so that it was tilted upward.

"You're so beautiful." He slowly leaned down. He pressed his lips against hers.

"No." The one word fell from her soft, feather lips as he crushed her to his hard, unyielding body, determined to make her love him as he loved her.

His other hand that was not holding her body, slithered around her find the small of her back, as her back arched, he pushed her even closer to him.

She tried to fight him..he deepened the kiss in response.

A single tear fell.

And The Prince. kissed it away.

She pushed him away from her, trying to gain as much distance as she possibly could in the dark.

He grinned and laughed evilly.

His eyes traveled the length of her body. He did not bother to hide the darkening lust that was filling his eyes..

Need.

Lust.

Hunger.

Desire.

"The next time I kiss you will not push me away! You will be begging me." Diamond said roughly. He licked his lips. "But no matter what you say I won't stop."

He grabbed her and pulled her closer to him, letting the shadows surround them.

"Diamond, you're hurting me." She whimpered.

"If you would listen to me, maybe I would be more gentle."

He looked at her "Serenity, are you afraid of me?"

He grinned wolfishly at his prey.

"Good girl. you should be."

She shuttered at his words.

Why are you doing this to me?" she asked quietly, holding her silken body in her arms, as if to protect herself.

"Because you are mine! You belong to me! You always have."

She began to cry lightly. "Just leave." She said.

"LEAVE!" She cried. "Just go away. Please." she beged.."please..go away. Please. please."

Diamond look surprised at the Queens beautiful face now stained with tears.

Diamond bowed and said in a calm prince like voice almost as if it was a command for her to wait where she was.

Dripping with arrogance.

"I will be back my Queen." Yet there in his voice was a slight sting of anger as he sunk into the darkness of the rooms shadows.

Serenity wept silently into the silk pillows.

- Jena Skye


	2. Jaded Jealousy

**Hi Fans! I'm back! I will be reposting all my old stories and adding chapters! Please leave reviews! Thank you to everyone who has waited and who continue to support me despite my bad grammar and spelling. Lol **

**Xoxoxo **

**Much Love**

**Jena Skye**

**All Poems & Writing are copyright of Jena Skye.**

**Ps: I do not own Sailor Moon in anyway!**

**Emerald Jealousy**

So much hurt.

So much pain.

So Jaded. For one of such beauty..

Pale as snow.

Cold as ice.

Take a look inside and you will find.

An empty abyss.

For she let her heart.

Bleed and die..

She can not let her emerald jealousy fade..

She holds on to it tight.

For it gives her something..

To feel inside.

To fill her empty heart..

To replace her shattered soul.

Her Jaded Jealousy will never leave..

Yet this emerald envy.

will always be what makes her incomplete.

Emerald Skye

**Chapter Two: Jaded Jealousy**

He had left her. to cry..alone and scared in the shadows.

He frowned as he entered his dark crystal throne room. Placing him self to sit in his throne.

"Serenity.." He whispered. Prince Diamond ran a hand through his hair.

"My only Temptation. My only forbidden fruit."

Frustrated at how this beautiful Angel could take so much from him. yet give so little.

He was lost without her.

He needed her.

A loud, piercing shriek came from the darkness, making the Prince wince slightly at the irritating noise.

"Emerald." The Prince grumbled slightly.

The darkened warrior stepped out of the shadows. Her hair was the same color as her name; she wore a black short, leather/silk dress with three large emerald stones. The dress clung to her every curve and fitted her like a second skin. Knee high black boots and black elbow gloves finished her outfit off.

Way too tight for his taste!

Her bright green eyes were filled with hatred, lust, and never ending jealousy. For this wicked women had eyes only for her Prince.

She knew deep down..

In the black abyss of her soul.

That he would never have eyes for her.

He would NEVER be hers!

All because of that Moon Princes that taunted him with her crystal sky eyes.

Who offered up her pure, kind heart.

And tempted him with her innocents.

Innocent was something Emerald was not!

How he could ever want such a naïveté girl was far beyond her.

She ran her leather/silk black gloves through her knee length hair as she hid her beautiful face behind her ruby red fan.

Bowing low before her Prince she said. "Forgive me my Highness for bothering you but it is of great importance." She let her eyes drift over Diamond's well built form.

Oh if only she could touch his snow white chest.

To run her fingers across his muscular back..

To feel his strong arms hold her body so close to his.

To let him make her his Queen.

"Emerald!" His cruel, commanding voice slammed into her body like a stinging wind.

Leaving her cold and empty inside.

She blushed, hiding her face away from her Lord. She had forgotten what she was saying. He had caught her looking at him.

"You forget yourself Emerald. Do not let that happen again." He had not yelled, but his calm voice was much more threatening then any scream.

"My Highness. The Sailor Scouts have escaped."

The Prince looked at her with venom filling his beautiful violet blue eyes.

"You felt this was so important that you had to disturb me in my throne room?"

"But sire." Her voice faltered. "Rubeus and I, we thought that you would want the scouts under your control so they would not interfere with taking over the Earth."

"Yes. Capture them." He stared at her.

Cold and unforgiving.

For there was no room for Redemption.

"Do not fail me, Emerald."

"Yes my Prince." She bowed and turned away from him to leave.

A single, silent tear ran down her pale cheek, and then her eyes froze over like hard jade water.

Chilling, and then going rock hard.

Cool and as frozen as ice.

She had never wanted to see him like this..

Her Prince!

Her King!

Bow before a Princess of the light!

The thought made her sick to her stomach.

She gripped her fan until a small crack formed on the handle.

She smiled cunningly turning to her Lord and Master.

"What of The White Queen? Should we take Serenity prisoner as well?"

"She is already within our walls. She is already at my mercy."

Emerald eyes widened and she had to fight to transform her eyes so he would not see her disapproval.

Her flaring anger.

Her burning hatred.

Surely this Princess of The Light would drown within the Darkness and Shadows of their Kingdom Nemesis.

Surly she would pay for banishing The Black Moon Family from Earth..

She looked into his eyes.

Her red lips curled into a seductive smile of a predator cat, setting up its bait.

"Highness, The Prince Of The Earth shall come for her." She paused, deciding how far to push him over the edge. "After all they are to be married."

She had gained his attention, she could fell the weight of his anger bare down on her like a huge wave pushing against a wall.

And the wall would break.

She flinched away from his emotionless eyes. she had expected him to be out raged, to throw the Princess away to wilt in the shadows..

Not this.

Not this.

He took a slow sip of his crimson wine and smiled seductively at her.

"Emerald." He spoke her name in away that sent shivers running down her spine. "You may leave now."

She bowed. She knew she had pushed her Prince too far..

"Oh. and do not ever mention The Prince Of Earth in my presence again. Do you understand me? His voice was calm, sexy and seductive yet threatening and boiling with anger.

He was reminding her of what she could never have.

"As for Serenity. you are not even worthy to speak her name. Do not cross me again Emerald. You will not live to regret it."

"Yes My Prince. Forgive me."

She hurried out of the room to get her self far away from his vicious gaze.

He did not want her.

He only wanted the flawless, pure, untouched Neo - Queen Serenity.

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Did he not know how much a dim wit she was as Sailor Moon?

Somehow she felt it did not matter to him.

If he desired only her than so be it!

She would kill the Princess Of The Pearl Moon!


End file.
